life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Eriksen Household
The Eriksen Household is a location in The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit and Episode 2 of Life is Strange 2. It is the home of Charles Eriksen and Chris Eriksen. The house consists of Chris' room, Charles' room, a living room, kitchen area, bathroom and a yard. A garage is situated near to the house. Background Chris's mother, Emily Eriksen was most likely never present in this house; Charles and Chris moved here after Charles was unable to fulfill the mortgage payments on their first house as detailed in a letter in Charles's wardrobe. The letter, addressed to both Charles and Emily was sent on the 6th December 2015, just under a year after Emily's death. Charles's expenditures on Emily's funeral and investigations, combined with his drinking and job loss led to the foreclosure on their original house. As a result, they moved to the other side of town away from Chris's friends. Many of Emily's possessions were not moved into the house, and are kept in the garage in boxes. Captain Spirit Chris spends his time around the house completing activities while helping his father with some chores. Once Chris finishes all activities and/or wakes his father from a drunken snooze, his father becomes angry and blames Chris for his mother's death, resulting in Chris running of the house, tearful and upset. Life is Strange 2 Episode Two - "Rules" The house is seen again when Daniel Diaz uses his power to stop Chris being hurt as he falls from his tree house. The next day, Daniel visits the house to play with Chris, and Daniel's brother follows shortly after. After the two brothers spend time with Chris, they leave the house with Charles to buy a Christmas tree at the market. Interactions Captain Spirit :PC users: ''Hover over the text to see Chris's comments. See here for all interactions in the game.'' Chris' Room * * * * * * * * * * * He can call Sky Pirate with his walkie-talkie. * * * * * He can open and close his wardrobe. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Charles' Room * * * * * * ** * * * He can play a record of "Moon and Moon" by Bat for Lashes. ** * * * ** * * * He can open his father's wardrobe. Inside the wardrobe: ** ** ** ** He can look into a case full of papers. Inside the case: *** *** *** *** Kitchen * * * * * * * * * He can open the fridge. * * * * He can give Charles the beer in the fridge. * * * He can use the phone. * He can put the car keys in the trinket bowl and take them out again. * * * * * Living Room * Chris can exit the house through the front door. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Laundry Room * Chris can turn the light switch on and off. * * * * ** Bathroom * * * * * * * Backyard * * * * * * * * * * Garage * Chris can open the door to the garage. * He can turn on and off the light switch. * ** ** He can look through a binder, where he can examine: *** *** ** * * * He can look through the contents of an old box, where he can examine: ** ** ** * He can look through a binder, where he can examine: ** ** ** Tree House * * * * ** ** ** ** * * He can have a moment of calm on the lookout. * * He can go back down the ladder. Life is Strange 2 :PC users: ''Hover over the text to see Sean's comments. See here for all interactions in the game.'' Front Yard * * * * * * He can enter through the Eriksens' front door. (required) Gallery Concept Art GDC 2019 Conference Slideshow - Eriksen Household.png Captain Spirit Exterior EHouse1.jpg|Eriksen house alternative view EHouse2.jpg|Eriksen household secondary alternative view Interior 20181020203700 1.jpg|Chris' bedroom. CERoom2.jpg|Charles' bedroom. 20181128015437 1.jpg|The Eriksens' kitchen. pt-br: Casa dos Eriksen ru:Дом Эриксен Category:Captain Spirit Category:Locations (Captain Spirit) Category:Eriksen Family Category:Locations (Season 2) Category:Episode 2: Rules Locations Category:Houses Category:Locations Category:Explorable Locations (Season 2) Category:Explorable Locations Category:Season 2